Plastic bottles are known and are used in pharmaceutical and cosmetic industries to package one or more doses of fluid, liquid or pasty products and are substantially constituted by a product containment body that is extended at one end by a neck, at the top of which there is a mouth for dispensing the product; the dispensing mouth is closed by a tearable membrane.
The end of the containment body that lies opposite the neck is open, in order to allow, during bottle packaging, the introduction of the product in the containment body, after which the end is closed for example by welding.
A cap is fitted on the neck, and a membrane piercing member protrudes from the top of the cap toward the inside of the cap.
A retention ring is formed on the inner lateral surface of the cap and in the closed configuration for packaging the bottle is engaged by snap action in a corresponding annular groove formed on the lateral outer surface of the neck, so as to retain the piercing member at a higher level than the membrane that closes the dispensing mouth.
Moreover, the containment body is provided with two grip tabs, which protrude from its outer lateral surface so that they are diametrically mutually opposite.
Conventional bottles can be produced as individual units or can be interconnected in series (packs); in this last case, the grip tabs of the containment bodies of two successive bottles are mutually temporarily joined along prescoring lines.
At the time of use, the cap is fitted further onto the neck of the containment body until the retaining ring disengages from the corresponding groove and the piercing member tears the membrane, opening the dispensing mouth, after which the cap is removed from the neck in order to allow dispensing of the product.
These known bottles are not free from drawbacks, including the fact that they do not indicate clearly and in an immediately detectable manner whether they have been tampered with and/or already opened a first time, even unintentionally, and they do not ensure the integrity and sterility of the product packaged therein.
The bottles, handled or stored in containers (drawers, cabinets, makeup bags, et cetera), may in fact be subjected to impacts that push their cap onto the neck until the piercing member tears the membrane before the product is actually used, since the obstacle provided by the coupling between the retention ring and the corresponding annular groove is often insufficient to contrast such impacts.